Modern day transportation has changed in recent times to operate in a more efficient and timely matter. In doing so, the number of passengers being put on an airplane has pushed the interior loading capacity of many airplanes since their overhead storage space is not sufficient enough to accommodate all passengers. When a passenger checks in at pre-flight registration, the passenger has a choice of turning in larger luggage to be placed underneath the cabin of the airplane. Most airlines allow for one small carry-on item that can be place above the passenger in the storage compartment and another small bag that can be placed under the seat in front of the passenger. For overhead compartments located in the cabin of the airplane, the airline is not known to assign an overhead compartment luggage storage area even though the storage compartments are labeled to corresponding seats on the airplane. This is the case since there are some passengers with no carry-on luggage in which the designated storage compartment space for the passengers may be used for another passenger.
Due to rising fuel costs, passengers are charged for every additional piece of luggage the passengers want to check in to be placed in the cargo area of the airplane. This has encouraged passengers to increase the size of the luggage they carry-on to be placed in the overhead bin area of the aircraft. In result, when boarding an airplane, the lack of overhead luggage space for the increase in volume of carry-on luggage has increased flight delays. Flight delays have increased due to the airline making a false assumption that all of the carry-on luggage fits in the overhead bin area. If a piece of luggage does not have space in the overhead bin area, it must be tagged, carried off the airplane and placed in the cargo area of the airplane. As a result, boarding time increases delaying the departure time of the flight.